Tea Party
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: A songfiction based off of the song Tea Party by Kerli. Spade is invited to her very first Tea Party! It goes by quite fast but with Blood Durpe, the Mad Hatter, who knows what would happen?


_**Tea Party **_**by ****_Kerli._**

**All characters except for Spade belongs to ****_QuinRose._**

Spade entered the Hatter's and took the only empty seat left, the one next to the hatter.

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**You didn't RSVP**

**That's ok, that's ok**

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

The tea was passed out and Spade deeply inhaled it. It smelled like roses. Like Vivaldi's sent. She looked up across me to see Dee and Dum making fun of Elliot. Elliot protests while the twins continue to prove him "wrong".

**When I'm all steamed up, hear me shout**

**Tip me over and pour me out!**

Spade looked at Alice who was trying to calm Elliot down and trying to persuade Elliot not to kill the twins. She giggled softly. She took a sip of her tea and continued to laugh at the four. Spade then looked at Blood but quickly looked away when he noticed he caught her. Elliot took a bite of his carrot made dish and glared at the twins as they started whispering and giggling.

**Your appetite is flex**

**I got the tabel set**

**Don't get your dribble on my**

**T-t-tabel yet**

Still watching the amusing fight, Spade soon took another sip of tea. Her ears twitched as a noise was heard. She set the cup down and stared at the three immature men. They were growling. Elliot staring the twins down and the twins staring Elliot down. "How long is this going to last?" Spade giggled quietly.

**I got the goodies baked**

**Got more than you can take**

**Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake**

Anothe giggle escaped the feline. She couldn't help it! She tried to act nice but with the mafia? Tch, way to hard!

**Let's be traditional **

**And non commissional**

**Elbows down, pinkies up**

**That's the way you sip my cup**

Spade tried to calm herself by taking huge breaths with the rose scented tea but nothing could help Spade at this point. The three were gonna kill the other(s)! A show worth watching.

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**You didn't RSVP **

**That's ok, that's ok**

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

Stupid Hatter. "Now, now. We don't want to scare our guests now do we?" The Mafioso warned in a way that only his men knew. Taking another sip and glaring at Blood for he ruined my fun at the same time. The Mafioso took a sip as well and didn't notice my glare. All was silent at the table.

**When I'm all steamed up, hear me shout**

**Tip me over and pour me out!**

**Try not to move so fast**

**You know dessert comes last**

**I'm the lady, fatha mucka try to show some class**

The servants for Hatter Mansion came around and filled our cups with steaming tea. I smelled this batch. Still roses. The smell was almost hypnotizing.

**Down to the last cup**

**We keep it boiling hot**

**We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop**

****Spade took a large gulp that could be heard from her side of the table 'round. She giggled softly knowing eyes were upon her. She set the cup down as if nothing had happened. Such ways.

**Let's be traditional**

**And non commissional**

**Elbows down, pinkies up**

**That's the way you sip my cup**

The Tea Party was done and Spade got up from her seat. She walked away and stopped to say thanks for the invitation. She didn't add that it was her first and how she was acting, probably her last. Blood stood up as well and grabbed her wrist. "I wish to have a walk with the young _feline." _Blood spoke. Spade smiled for she never like being called a lady. She slowly nodded her head. "Elliot, escort Alice to the Clock Tower and Dee, Dum back to work." He ordered.

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**You didn't RSVP**

**That's ok, that's ok**

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**When I'm all steamed up, hear me shout**

**Tip me over and pour me out!**

The Mafioso and Spade walked to the rose garden. "I have a riddle for you~" The feline purred. Blood looked at her and raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue. "Put two of me together and I shot up~ What am I~?" The feline questioned. Blood thought for a moment, staring at Spade. She felt uncomfy and always did. He leaned in close and brushed their lips together, softly kissing the feline. Shocked she just stood there. Her worst enemy here kissing her.

**I know this night is like no other**

**And you're not just a lover**

**I know it's only getting better **

**As long as we're together**

**I know this night is like no other**

**And you're not just a lover**

Spade just stood there and watched Blood as he slowly slip his tongue through her lips. She gasped at that. Her tongue instantly went in search of Blood's. Once she did she tried pushing him out. It worked! In a way… Spads back away from Blood as quickly as she could. "Dammit Blood! You're my enemy! I'm scared o-" Spade quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Blood shook his head. "You can resume your fears of the leaders of territory later. Tea Party?" He asks, a smirked glued to his face.

**Welcome to the Tea Party!**

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**You didn't RSVP**

**That'a ok, that's ok**

**Welcome to the Tea Party! **

**Wanna be my VIP?**

**When I'm all steamed up, hear me shout**

**Tip me over and pour me ****_out_****!**


End file.
